warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanquisher Commander
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Commander Unit Function For More Information On This Topic See : Commander Unit *When placed in a[[ Platoon| Platoon]] with other Vanquishers it provides the following Buffs to the Vanquisher 'and/or 'Elite Vanquishers: **Increased Movement Speed **Extra Damage Per Second ( DPS ) **Increased Rate of Fire ( RoF ) *To receive the Buffs the Vanquishers must be **In the same Platoon as the Vanquisher Commander **Deployed in the same battle as the Vanquisher Commander **Be within the Vanquisher Commander's Range of Influence. *Vanquishers under the influence of a Vanquisher Commander will display a special icon ( ). Invulnerability Shield For More Information On This Topic See : Invulnerability Shield *The Vanquisher Commander produces a Orange Invulnerability Shield ( ). *The Vanquisher Commander deploys a Invulnerability Shield with the following characteristics ( Non-Customized ) : **Deployment is triggered when Vanquisher Commander's Health drops to 50% or below. **The Invulnerability Shield remain active for 12.5 seconds **Once deployed the Invulnerability Shield may not be reactivated until it has been reset. **The Invulnerability Shield is reset by repairing the Vanquisher Commander to Full ( 100% ) Health. *The Invulnerability Shield's active duration may be reduced by being struck by an Ion Weapon. **Each shot received from an Ion Weapon reduces the duration of the Invulnerability Shield by a undisclosed amount. *The Invulnerability Shield's characteristics may be altered and customized with the use of the Vanquisher Schematic. **External Capacitor - Adds up to 3.0 Seconds of Active Shield Time **Proton Shield - Deploys a Second Shield at 25% Health that lasts up to 4.0 Seconds. **Reactive Shield - Deals Splash Damage ( from Very Tiny - Giant ) and''' Shocks''' ( ) the enemy when it expires. Related Special Ops None For More Information On This Topic See : Special Ops Related Missions None For More Information On This Topic See : Missions History of Availability Update History *The Vanquisher Commander was introduced during Operation: Iron Reign. Additional Facts *The Vanquisher Commander was the first Commander Unit 'to be introduced. *The Vanquisher Commander is a 'Semi-Unique Unit with an initial production limit of 1. However, the limit could be raised via the Event Shop. *Because of the "Unique" status, the Achilles Rocket from rocket silo will target it. *The Vanquisher Commander is a New and separate Unit **A Vanquisher cannot be both Elite & Commander. **A Vanquisher / Elite Vanquisher cannot become a Commander. **The Vanquisher Commander has its own level upgrades in the Tech Center. *The Vanquisher Commander is separate from the Vanquisher / Elite in the Workshop, however they all share the same Vanquisher Schematic. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum (' 08/21/14 ' ) - Operation Iron Reign ( Official ) - Official Event Thread. Animated Gallery Vanquisher Commander.gif|Introduction Pop-Up Vanquisher Commander GIF.gif|Featured Vanquisher Commander Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. VanquisherCommander-EventShop-IronReign.png|Event Shop Operation: Iron Reign VanquisherCommander-EventShopDescription-IronReign.png|Event Shop Description VanquisherCommander(LimitIncrease)-EventShop-IronReign.png|Production Limit Increase Operation: Iron Reign VanquisherCommander-EventShopDescription(LimitPlus)-IronReign.png|Event Shop Description Production Limit Increase Vanquisher-Commander-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message ShadowOps-Cycle5-Tier3-Vanquisher-Commander-Win.png|Shadow Ops Prize Draw WIN IronReign-SneekPeekPuzzleCompleted-Prize2.png|Large Pic Vanquisher-Commander-Lv01-(WF-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Special Event Prize Category:Commander Unit Category:Land Vehicle Category:A to Z